pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Peace and War
This is a work of progress still. Pokémon Peace and War are the games that take place on the region Rawock, it contains 151 new Pokémon, almost similar to the first game. Plot The Player awakens for their First day of being a Pokémon Trainer at Howard Town, where the they go to Professor Celtis's lab to get the their first starter Pokémon, eitherly Orpuppy (Grass type), Frogo (Fire Type), or Seapent (Water Type). After choosing their first Pokémon, they will first battle Professor Celtis's son, Harrison, who will apparantly a random pokémon, by finishing the battle (whether they won or not because of advantages), the player will befriend Harrison, and will able to call him at other times. The Player will also be able to go to Kirubian City, where they join Team Pure, and fight off against a couple of thieves from their rival team, Team Dread, after winning the battle, the Player will go to Kirubian Gym, and get their first gym badge. Now the Player will need to go to Sharrock City to get their second badge, but before they do, they need a Poképort in order to go to Sharrock City, and must get one, from Plagier Docks. After getting their Poképort, now they will be able to go to Sharrock City, where at some time, a Team Dread member named Dez will battle them, and by defeating Dez, she will flee, where the player can now get to the Gym and get their next badge. The next City now must travelled by boat, and the Player must go to Plagier Docks once again to go on a boat in order to travel to Seatop City, unfortunately, Team Dread members lead by Caellack raid the boat and try to steal all the pokémon before being defeated by the player and all of them flee without stealing anything, now the Player peacefully can go to Seatop City without any distractions, however they get battled by Caellack (The same guy that lead the failed boat raid), by defeating him, he will run away and the Player can get to the third gym and earn their badge. The next City is nearby, but the Player must traverse Gloomy Forest in order to get there, by almost reaching the end, they get attacked by a wild Fowisht which they defeat, and they finally get to Rabizki City, where the bridge (to the gym) is closed due to being damaged too much, the Player must travel the long road to get to the gym, where they get battled by another Team Dread member named Gray, after defeating him, depending which version you have, Gray will tell the player Team Dread plans on awakening Angelight in order to cause destruction (Peace Version), or awakening Demoark in order to cause havoc (War Version). The Player will remember what Gray said and now goes to the fourth gym, where they will get their next gym badge. The Player now must traverse Gloomy Forest on a different route in order to get to the next City, upon reaching the end again, the Player is attacked by a wild Brontank, the Player manages to defeat it, and now makes it to Stargan City, where it is nighttime and the front of the Gym is blocked by a crowd, the Player must get to the gym by the back and finally fight the fake Gym Leader Marcorry, by defeating him, Marcorry reveals to be part of Team Dread and tries to trick the Player into fighting again, before the real Gym Leader, Jupiter, catches Marcorry pretending to be the Gym Leader, with Marcorry realizing that he's caught, he runs off, where now the Player can batle the Real Gym Leader and win the badge. Now the Player has to go back to Gloomy Forest and take a different route, after a fight against a wild Coolassice, the Player gets to Airden City and is greeted by two members of Team Dread, before they battle the Player, by defeating them, the Player later encounters Dez again, who battles the Player in a rematch, after the rematch, the Player will also encounter Caellack much later, who also battles the Player in a rematch, after defeating Caellack, the Player will now enter the Airden gym, to get the final badge from Gray. After the Player leaves, a white light appears in the sky, and the clouds will turn black, and the sky will turn brown. Gray realizes what's happening and tells the Player eitherly, Angelight has been disturbed and is flying in the skies (Peace version), or Demoark has been awakened and is gliding in the air (War version), the Player must now confront Team Dread's leader in Dreadquarters To stop Angelight/Demoark from destroying Rawock, there, they will encounter Marcorry from Stargan City, who dares the Player in a rematch (though battling Marcorry at this time is completely optional and doesn't need to be completed in order to continue the story), after eitherly defeating Marcorry, the Player now enters the door to the office, where they encounter Team Dread's leader, Leon, who is revealed to be the Player's father before they fight him. By defeating Leon, he is brought back to his senses and was revealed to be possesed, by a Pokémon called Myrror, who later dissappears, Leon asks what is going on, with Gray coming in the office and tells him about the Pokémon, with Leon shocked, he decides to try and stop it himself, with the Player going after him. The Player and his/her father, Leon, will come to eitherly the Peaceful Keep to stop Angelight (Peace Version), or to the Chaotic Keep to stop Demoark (War Version). The Player will now have to fight Angelight/Demoark in order to put them back to sleep (It's also possible to catch them in a Pokéball too), by defeating Angelight/Demoark, Myrror will reveal itself and fight the Player in one last battle, after defeating it, Myrror will perish and go back to Distortion realm. (You can catch it with a Pokéball though, if you want to) Leon will now thank the Player for putting the Angelight/Demoark back to sleep as well as defeating Myrror, after that, Leon gives the Player a unique Badge known as the Hero Badge. The Player will reimagine his/her journey and the fact that because of it, he/she finally met their father for the first time. in some pictures seen in the credits, it is revealed that Team Dread reformed and are now close allies with Team Pure, but they are still opponents. Gym Leaders, and Gym badges * Harrison (Gym Leader of the Kirubian Gym, also one of the Player's friends from the start of the game, gives the Kirubian Badge, uses Normal Type Pokémon) * Clover (Gym Leader of the Sharrock Gym, she is the daughter of Sharrock City hero Sharrock, gives the Sharrock badge, uses Grass Type Pokémon) * Maraqua (Gym Leader of the Seatop Gym, She likes to study Water types, gives the Seatop badge, uses Water Type Pokémon) * Toby (Gym Leader of the Rabizki Gym, he was shown to have autism at one point, gives the Rabizki Badge, uses Steel Type Pokémon) * Jupiter (Gym Leader of the Stargan Gym, she is quite clever and cheerful, but can be serious sometimes, gives the Stargan Badge, uses Space Type Pokémon) * Gray (Gym Leader of the Airden Gym, he is a known member of Team Dread and later becomes one of the Player's friends, gives the Airden Badge, uses Dark Type and Ghost Type Pokémon) New Gamplay features Buddy Team Tags When in a tough battle, whether your in a Pokémon or Trainer fight, Buddy Team Tags makes you able to summon a friend to fight with you, though you can only have one Buddy per battle, after a battle, the Buddy will be exhausted and you'll have to wait 3 hours for your friend to get back his/her energy, summoning a friend also costs one turn, meaning it will be the enemy's turn after that. Enemies are also able to do Buddy Team Tags, but it rarely happens, unless it is another Player. Buddy Team Tags cannot be used in Gym Battles. Cosmic Type A new Type has been introduced in this game, the Cosmic Type, this Type is super effective against Fire, Grass, and Water Types. It's counter is Flying, Steel, Fairy, and Dark Types. This Type is immune against Fire, and Grass Types. A new Eeveelution, Cosmeon is a new Eeveelution that has this Type. Other new Features 151 New Pokémon. Team Pure, The Team that the Player joins in the game and were created to counteract Team Dread. Team Dread, A new villainous team in Rawock who's only desires were to take to control over Rawock and make their own rules. Myrror later possesed it's leader in order to try and awaken Angelight (Peace Version) or Demoark (War Version). Team Dread later redeemed at the end of the Game. Locations * Howard Town (Location where the player starts off as well as the where the lab is located for the player gets their starter pokémon) * Kirubian City (Main City the player travels to, also the first city that has the first gym) * Mountain East (The mountain that appears on the map) * Sharrock City (Second city that has the next gym) * Plagier Docks (A Place where boats usually appear, possibly main point of boat travel) * Seatop City (A city completely surrounded by water hence the name, also holds the third gym) * Gloomy Forest (The forest full of grass and bug type pokémon that the player must traverse, in order to get to Rabizki City, Stargan City, and Airden City) * Rabizki City (A city where it is full of lots of Artistic graffiti, this city holds the fourth gym) * Peaceful Keep (The place where the legendary Pokémon, Angelight slept for years (Peace Version)) * Stargan City ( A city which is known for it's constellations seen in the night, holds the fifth gym) * Chaotic Keep (A place full of raging geysers, where the Legendary Pokémon, Demoark has been put in a deep sleep for years by Angelight (War Version)) * Airden City (A city completely surrounded in fog, is also home to Team Dread, this city holds the final gym, which is, lead by Team Dread themselves) * Dreadquarters (Team Dread's Base of Operations, their leader, Leon, is seen here) List of Befriendable characters * Harrison (Finish your first Pokémon Battle/Seen at Howard Town) * Will (Win a Pokémon battle against him/Seen at Howard Town) * Amy (Find her lost Rawock flower/Seen at Howard Town) * Lissie (Win a Pokémon battle against her/seen at Sharrock City) * Fret (Win a Pokémon battle against him/seen at Sharrock City) * Clover (Win the Sherlock Badge/seen at Sharrock Gym) * Captain Toddsworth (Find his Staryu, and Rufflet/Seen at Plagier Docks) * Maya (Defeat the boat Bandits/seen first at travelling boat, then later seen at Plagier Docks) * Ana (Win a Pokémon battle against her/seen at Seatop City) * Maraqua (Win the Seatop Badge/seen at Seatop Gym) * Ess (Lead him out of Gloomy Forest/first seen at Gloomy Forest, then later at Seatop City) * Tang (Find her in a house in Gloomy Forest and lead her out/first seen at Gloomy Forest House, later seen at Rabizki City) * Tommy (Win a Pokémon battle against him/seen at Rabizki City) * Toby (Win the Rabizki Badge/Seen at Rabizki Gym) * Dane (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Stargan City) * Jupiter (Win the Stargan Badge/seen at Stargan Gym) * Cran (Win a Pokémon battle against him/seen at Airden City) * Gray (Beat him at a second Pokémon battle/seen at Airden Gym Befriendable Characters after beating the game * Dez (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Sharrock City) * Caellack (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Seatop City) * Marcorry (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Dreadquarters) * Professor Celtis (Get an amount of 50 new Pokémon in the Pokédex, Then win a Pokémon battle against him/seen at the Lab in Howard Town) * Leon (Win a Pokémon battle against him after befriending Dez, Caellack, and Marcorry/seen at Dreadquarters Office) Characters that are Befriendable from Spotpass * Misty (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Plagier Docks) * Brock (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Plagier Docks) * May (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Plagier Docks) * Dawn (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Plagier Docks) * Iris (Win a Pokémon Battle against her/seen at Plagier Docks) * Cilan (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Plagier Docks) * Clemont (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Plagier Docks) * Red (Win a Pokémon Battle against him/seen at Howard Town) Category:Games Category:Fanon Region Category:Fanon Games